Keeping a Secret
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: ¿Guardarás un secreto?


**"Keeping a Secret"**

**---  
**

Lo sabía.

Sabía que su estúpido hábito de siempre llegar tarde algún día lo golpearía devuelta. Pero era tarde para sopesar en ello.

Después de todo, si lo que había dicho Tsunade era cierto, entonces podía dar a sus amigos por muertos.

¿Por qué sus compañeros habían escogido marcharse sin él? Probablemente porque conocían su hábito y esperaban ser alcanzados pronto por el ninja copia. Pero, ¿es que ellos no se habían detenido a pensar en la posibilidad latente de que aquel rumor fuera cierto? Y ¿De qué servía pensar en eso ahora? Carecía de importancia ya…

Se acercaba. Ya estaba. Podía sentir aquella presencia poderosa, ni siquiera se había molestando en esconderla, esa confianza de exponerse que rebosaba en las personalidades de aquellos criminales, como atacar una aldea a dúo, enfrentar a todos los ninjas mismos de una aldea solos dos o uno por lo menos.

Paró en seco al encontrarse peligrosamente cerca y escondió su presencia y figura entre los árboles. No debía ser descubierto. Si podía evitarlo, podría tomar venganza… o tiempo. Asomó un poco para palpar el terreno. Era terrible. Los cuerpos de sus amigos desparramados por el suelo, el carmín riachuelo que brotaba escandalosamente de ellos, tintando el suelo de esa mezcla de guerra imborrable. Y al alzar su vista notó aquella figura imponente, al asesino. Ese peligroso ninja ataviado con una desgastada gabardina negra de nubes rojas. De espaldas, sentado sobre una roca, bañado por la refulgencia lunar y su mirada puesta en ella, aparentemente sin alertar al ninja-copia… claro, aparente…

Sal de allí. – Habló solemne esa voz aterciopelada.

… - Había sido descubierto. Por supuesto. ¿Realmente creía poder pasar desapercibido? Tenía que exponerse, ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir escondido? Era una completa estupidez. Salió temerario de entre los arbustos acercándose hacía los cuerpos yacientes de sus amigos, esperando por lo menos encontrar en su agonía alguno, algo que enmendara una pequeña parte de su dolor. De otra gran pérdida. Palpó la espalda inerte de uno esperando respuesta.

No te molestes. Están muertos. -

… - Entornó su rostro hacia el lugar donde aquella figura orgullosa ni siquiera se había inmutado a mirarle. Entrecerró sus ojos llenos de impotencia, realizar un movimiento en ese momento era una imprudencia que seguramente pagaría con su vida. Debía esperar, esperar por alguna brecha…

… -

Había un tortuoso ambiente rebosante de tensión, tan pesado, que podía palparse. Finalmente haciendo acopio de su valor y orgullo como ninja, se incorporó y miró a su oponente.

Nos avisaron sobre la presencia de un Akatsuki. Veo que no eran sólo rumores. Nuestras dudas nos han costado caro- Habló severo y ningún tipo de sentimiento afloró en su tono de voz, a pesar de que internamente, el terror era imperioso en su interior. - ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó y creyó vanamente reconocer las características físicas de esa persona. Creyó haber escuchado esa descripción en boca de alguien. Sí, esa elegante descripción de porte y gallardía. El rojo cobrizo de su cabello revuelto y la palidez casi artificial de su piel. Nunca lo había visto, eso era seguro, ya que no le reconocía. Pero esa sensación, esa presencia, le resultaba débil y exquisitamente familiar…

Soy Akasuna no Sasori. Pero te has equivocado en lo de ser un Akatsuki. Ya no lo soy – Respondió mostrando su mano en un gesto agraciado y la ausencia del inexistente anillo en ella.

¡Imposible! La muerte de Akasuna no Sasori fue confirmada por nuestra aldea – Exclamó incrédulo. ¡Era mentira! ¡Simplemente no podía ser! ¡Era inconcebible! Dio un paso hacia atrás casi inconscientemente. Aún miraba fijamente al pelirrojo esperando que refutara la afirmación que acababa de hacer.

No estaba seguro de aquello, dudaba de que lo fuera y era normal, ya que el Akasuna no Sasori que él conoció había sido otro. Un viejo decrepito, encorvado y en esos ojos negros las increíbles memorias de la experiencia y las ansias casi sanguinarias de su reflejo. Pero, aunque no lo presenció, más tarde pasó a saber que aquel ser anciano que había visto, no era más que una de las tantas marionetas del verdadero maestro. Y sólo le conocía vagamente por las declaraciones que su pequeña alumna; Sakura, le había hecho.

Tu aldea se ha equivocado. – Comentó con tranquilidad. Sin reparar en la sorpresa del menor, pero una sonrisa maliciosa asomó en su rostro intuyendo la reacción. Era divertido.

¿Cómo has podido salir vivo? – Aún no daba crédito a las revelaciones que acababa de escuchar. La joven pelirrosa confirmó con total seguridad la muerte del marionetista legendario a manos de la vieja Chiyo y posteriormente la muerte de la anciana también. Ahora consideraba un fatal error no haber aconsejado al joven Kazekage que los restos del traidor también fueran trasladados a su aldea natal…

Un ninja sabio siempre será sabio. No me preguntes cómo lo he hecho. Simplemente lo hice. – Se encogió de hombros. – Si les hice creer aquello, ustedes fueron simplemente terceros que se vieron engañados por mis acciones. No necesito de Akatsuki, tuve mis propios motivos para desertar. Yo no soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que en el mismo Akatsuki hay motivos ocultos entre las sombras que ninguno de los otros miembros sospecha aún y tal vez mueran sin saberlo. No deseo verme involucrado en esos motivos tan triviales que no me traerán ningún beneficio a mí. ¿Por qué te revelo esto? No sé. No es que mantenga algún tipo de lealtad hacia Akatsuki de todos modos. Considéralo una recompensa, si es que para el amanecer conservas la vida. -

… - Kakashi no se movió de su misma posición escuchando con asombro imperceptible lo que el pelirrojo le decía. Empuñó su palma no sabiendo qué hacer y escuchando con rabia el falló que su aldea cometió al asegurar con tanta confianza la aniquilación de un miembro clave en la temida organización; Akatsuki.

Debería matarte. No sólo por el hecho de ser mi enemigo. Si no porque me has hecho esperarte. Odio esperar. Pero tal vez sea eso lo que te ha salvado... Ahora – Se sonrió de su propia ironía.

¿Estás diciendo que no me matarás? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja y relajando involuntariamente su posición, sólo un poco, aún se mantuvo alerta.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ahora sabes que no soy un Akatsuki. Tus ordenes no son las de matarme. Ellos trataron de hacerlo y yo sólo me defendí. No seré yo quien inicie una pelea. – Habló calmo. Confiaba plenamente en la inteligencia del ninja copia. Sabía que no cometería una imprudencia en su presencia. Eso no sería muy inteligente. Además no estaba de humor para iniciar una pelea, sobretodo, innecesaria.

… - No sabía qué hacer. El pelirrojo se mantenía de espaldas a él, jamás se había dignado a mirarle. Pensaba en huir, pero no tenía la certeza de lograrlo. Y enfrentarse sin apoyo a alguien de tal magnitud era una opción estúpida. Jamás le ganaría. No había podido con Itachi y según información de la arena, Akasuna no Sasori compartía el mismo nivel que el Uchiha. Evaluó todas y cada una de las posibilidades que tenía y no había salida. Estaba listo para morir, esa era la única opción.

Apretó fuertemente el kunai en su mano. Era una batalla perdida. Pero estaba decidido a morir en un último enfrentamiento. Kakashi no moriría sin luchar.

Acércate – Ordenó.

Esa fue la palabra que jamás pensó escuchar. De hecho, no esperó ninguna otra palabra. Simplemente esperaba que la muerte le llegara sin previo aviso. Se quedo petrificado, no sabiendo qué hacer. Tal vez era una trampa. Por supuesto que lo era. ¿Qué más sino?

Te he dicho que odio _esperar_ – Habló con más dureza, haciendo énfasis en la palabra que más detestaba.

Dudó. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? De cualquier manera moriría. Se acercó con suma precaución, atento a cualquier movimiento alarmante del Akasuna. Se colocó a sus espaldas, y lo miró en su actual posición. Despreocupado, mirando la plateada Luna, sentado sobre una enorme roca, con sus manos en las rodillas, las mangas de la gabardina desgarradas dejando visible el ensamblaje de su cuerpo artificial por sobre los codos. Pero sobre todo sin la más mínimo intención de girarse a mirarlo. La Luna parecía más interesante.

Siéntate – Ordenó de nuevo.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. Pero no desobedeció. Esto de alguna forma parecía retrasar el momento de su muerte. Quizá, si tenía el tiempo necesario podía incluso vislumbrar una forma de derrotar o escapar del poderoso pelirrojo. Sasori nunca lo miró, pero Kakashi se mostraba precavido. Nunca aparto su vista de la silueta del ex-Akatsuki, el Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo especialmente atento al más mínimo movimiento. No parpadeó. El sudor recorrió su rostro y a cada gota su cordura.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos. No había sonido alguno. Todo estaba muerto. Kakashi jamás sintió tal vació, desesperación y miedo desde aquella vez que quedó atrapado en el temible Tsukuyomi. La terrible memoria de esa aterradora experiencia golpeó su cien comparándola con el momento actual. Cada segundo era un tortuoso desgarre de su cordura. Quería volverse loco, quería morir ya. ¿Por qué no lo mataba? La simple presencia reservada del Akasuna era un golpe constante en su subconsciente peor que el genjutsu del Uchiha.

Te torturas a ti mismo. No voy a matarte. Odio esperar y hacer esperar. Si mis intenciones fueran las de asesinarte ya lo hubiera hecho – Comentó frunciendo el ceño percibiendo la inquietud del ninja copia.

¿Esperas que crea eso? Si me descuido entonces moriré. –

Aun si estás en guardia morirás. Pero te repito que no lo haré, en todo caso ¿Qué gano yo con matarte ahora? – Siguió inmóvil sobre la roca. Sin importarle demasiado la batalla mental que mantenía el menor.

Entonces, ¿Cuáles son tus motivos de mantenerme aquí? – Retó los motivos del Akasuna, esperando la sensatez de sus intenciones. Y tan rápido como la soltó su respuesta llego, quizá hasta involuntariamente para el pelirrojo.

No lo sé, supongo que sólo deseo la presencia de alguien por ahora – Suspiró. No pareció que el escorpión se percatara de que habló en voz alta. Tal vez, el mismo se hacia exactamente esa pregunta. Porque esa respuesta no fue dada directamente al menor, más bien fue como si el pelirrojo haya hablado para sí mismo.

El silencio volvió a reclamar presencia. Pero esta vez el tiempo transcurrió de manera menos tortuosa, el peliplateado divagaba interrogante en la sencilla respuesta del Akasuna. Era una respuesta tan humana que jamás espero escuchar de algún Akatsuki, después de todo, ellos lo eran todo menos humanos. No tenían sentimientos, no había comparación, sólo muerte a su alrededor.

_Muerte…_

Observó a su alrededor. Los cuerpos de sus amigos caídos en combate bajo la mano del marionetista. La expresión del horror, de la muerte inadvertida, marcada en sus facciones. Sangre por todas partes, ninguna arma a su alrededor, ninguna señal de combate. No les había dado tiempo de defenderse, todo había sucedido tan rápido. Apostaba que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de ver el rostro del Akasuna. Si tan sólo hubiera llegado antes…

Deja de torturarte. No podías haber hecho nada. Aunque hubieras llegado a tiempo, nada hubiera cambiado. Al contrario, también tú estarías muerto – Interrumpió los pensamientos del ninja copia con ese tono de voz, tan característico de él, carente de cualquier emoción.

Eso hubiera sido preferible – Respondió secamente bajando su rostro.

Por fin el Akasuna lo miró curioso.

¿Por qué tan afligido por sus muertes? Eres un ninja ¿Qué importa? Siempre habrá muerte en nuestro camino, así son las cosas – Objetó mirándolo fijamente. No esperaba que un ninja casi tan experimentado como él repara tanto en la muerte. Después de todo ambos recorrían casi el mismo camino.

Quienes rompen las reglas son escoria – Entonces miró al pelirrojo, este frunció con levedad su ceño, sabía que se refería a su traición. Kakashi continuó – Pero quienes abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria – La tristeza se reflejo en sus ojos. Y los labios del pelirrojo formaron una leve sonrisa, avivando su semblante.

Estoy curioso. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo es la amistad? ¿Cómo es el amor? – Preguntó malicioso. Sonriendo irónico.

Dudo que personas como ustedes jamás puedan entenderlo – Cortó percatándose de que sus palabras sólo eran burladas por el Akasuna.

Sasori bufó por lo bajo y entrecerró los ojos desapareciendo la sonrisa que antes adornaba su rostro. Cerró sus ojos un momento y luego soltó una pequeña risilla, que a Kakashi le pareció armoniosa.

Tienes razón. Nunca lo entenderemos. No pertenecemos a ningún lugar. No hay lazos que nos unan a nuestras aldeas. Mucho menos podemos confiar en nosotros como compañeros – Negó con gracia, recordando en esas palabras a su rubio compañero. Valoraba su compañía, por supuesto, pero por lo regular siempre actuaban solitariamente. No era por egoísmo, simplemente, Sasori quería poner a prueba las habilidades e independencia de Deidara para saber si después de su deserción el rubio no era manipulado por sus mismo compañeros al encontrarse solo.

¿Jamás has entendido cómo es el compañerismo? – Preguntó. Sasori volvió el rostro hacia la luna. Valoraba a Deidara, era el único. Pero nunca supo trabajar en equipo con él. No sabía como era eso, después de todo, la soledad siempre había sido su verdadera compañera.

La arena no es el lugar más preciso para enseñar eso. Tu espalda sólo la cubres tú, si hay más personas sólo es para aumentar las posibilidades de éxito, no para esa basura del compañerismo. Mi aldea siempre estuvo podrida – Mencionó sin el más mínimo atisbo de sentimiento en su voz.

Así lo creías. Entonces ¿por qué no hiciste algo? Tenías el potencial suficiente para convertirte en Kazekage y sin embargo preferiste la traición – Le retó el peliplateado. Observándolo severamente.

Después de todo, yo también estoy podrido. Nada hubiera cambiado, no tenía las bases para hacerlo. Un niño que creció bajo ese mundo de sangre, odio, resentimiento y abandono… ¿Qué más podía aspirar a ser? Hambriento de compañía de _eso_… compañerismo. Kazekage o no, nada hubiera podido llenar mi vacio. Seguiría siendo una marioneta vacía – Comentó sin darle verdadera importancia a sus palabras. Ya no le importaba.

Entonces lo recordó. Estaba viendo a una persona íntimamente ligada a él. Uno de los pecados que su padre le había obligado a cargar. Los padres de Sasori habían sido asesinados por el colmillo blanco; su mismo padre. Y frente a él allí estaba Akasuna no Sasori, sin intenciones de venganza, sin reclamarle nada a la cara. Solo él, paciente, discreto, distante, sólo Akasuna no Sasori.

Ahora comprendo – Dijo en un suspiro. Escondiendo su rostro de la presencia del pelirrojo.

No busco que lo hagas – Contradijo rápidamente Sasori. Odiaba profundizar en su pasado.

Pero lo hago. Fue mi padre, mi padre el causante de lo que ahora eres. Fue una guerra, pero aun así las vidas perdidas no se justifican. En su nombre te pido perdón – Se inclinó con levedad y frunció el ceño, odiaba esto. Verse humillado así, pidiendo perdón a un Akatsuki.

No busco perdón ni perdonar a nadie. No ganaré nada con hacerlo. Mis padres murieron y eso jamás cambiará. Tu padre no es culpable de lo que soy sino yo mismo. Este es mi camino – Acotó y no prestó atención al gesto del menor. Como el había dicho, carecía de importancia ya. Y un perdón no enmendaría nada, ni traería de vuelta a sus padres, ni su infancia. ¿De qué servía ahora esa palabra?

… - Kakashi decepcionado, se mantuvo en silencio. Era cierto. Ya no tenía sentido. Incluso si Sasori le pedía perdón por haber asesinado a sus compañeros eso no aliviaría en nada el daño. Cuan ingenuo fue con su acción.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se levantó. Kakashi lo miró interrogante. Aún mantenía su vista puesta en la plateada luna. Entonces, cerró sus ojos y habló con calma…

Ha sido agradable ninja copia. Incluso he hablado más de lo necesario. Es hora de marchar – Después de decir esto, se giró y posó su mirada color miel sobre Kakashi.

¿A dónde vas? No puedes regresar a tu aldea ni a Akatsuki. No hay ningún lugar al que puedas ir. ¿Qué harás? – Se levantó también encarándolo y se percató, entonces, de la baja estatura del mayor. Si estuvieran más cerca, el pelirrojo cabello le haría cosquillas en la barbilla y nariz.

No lo sé. Cualquier lugar está bien. Iniciar una nueva colección tal vez… - Comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Posterior a esa acción volvió a posar sus exquisitos ojos sobre el rostro del menor. Kakashi también lo miró, hipnotizado por la belleza de estos.

¿Te volveré a ver? – Preguntó suavemente pero más que una pregunta, su interior demandaba una suplica.

Si nos volveremos o no a ver será cosa del destino. Pero si lo hacemos otra vez, entonces te convertiré en una de mis marionetas – Amenazó sonriente. Feliz porque el menor tuviera tantos deseos de aplazar ese momento. Pero no podía quedarse más, amanecería pronto y Kakashi debía regresar a su aldea o de lo contrario más ninjas serían enviados.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. Sasori se acercó con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro. El peliplateado dio un paso hacia atrás, el Akasuna sonrió con más autosuficiencia y con sus delicadas manos tomo la máscara que cubría parte del rostro del ninja copia y la bajo revelando lo que nadie jamás había visto; su perfecto rostro. Sasori se paró de puntillas y junto sus labios con los de Kakashi, en un beso ardiente y fugaz. Sonriente de lograr su cometido antes de separarse le susurró…

Quizás mi favorita… -

Entonces lo último que pudo sentir el peliplateado fue el desgarrador dolor en su estomago y encontrarse golpeando el frio suelo, sintiendo el caliente líquido carmesí brotar de su herida. Vio borrosa la figura del pelirrojo parado frente a él. Y luego caer en el vacio de la inconsciencia.

-

-

-

-

A la mañana siguiente, en ese mismo claro de batalla, iluminados bajo los primeros tenues y cálidos rayos del sol matutino, cuatro cuerpos yacían tirados en el suelo. Sólo la tranquila respiración de uno resaltaba.

Los colores negro y rojo de sus orbes se hicieron visibles al abrir sus parpados. Entonces, súbitamente, recordó lo sucedido en la noche pasada. Sasori lo había atacado. Se incorporó rápidamente y un punzante dolor recorrió su columna y se concentró en su estomago, obligándolo a llevar su brazo a ese lugar para amortiguar el escozor. Descubrió su vientre cubierto por vendajes y una leve mancha de sangre visible en el blanco de las vendas. Miró a su alrededor, el pelirrojo realmente se había marchado y se había tomado la molestia de curarle.

Dolorosamente se incorporo para cerciorarse de encontrarse solo.

Realmente lo estaba.

Ya no había nada más que hacer. Debía de regresar a Konoha y avisar sobre las muertes de sus compañeros, la misión fallida y el avistamiento de Akasuna no Sasori. O quizá, esto último no. Tal vez, debía guardar la presencia del Akasuna como un secreto. Un secreto sólo para él…

Antes de marcharse volvió su rostro hacia el lugar donde había estado sentado el pelirrojo. Aun pareció ver su tranquila silueta sobre la roca. Miró el sol matinal que comenzaba a calentar la vida y el horizonte por el cual se había perdido el pelirrojo.

Entonces se encontró deseando volver a verle para pertenecerle eternamente.

* * *

N/A: ¿Te cuento un secreto? El titulo revela a la pareja. **K**eeping a **S**ecret - **K**aka**S**aso


End file.
